Odoroki Misutikken
Odoroki Misutikken is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi high school. Appearance Odoroki wear the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. She has long, brown hair with bangs parted to the right. Odoroki have orange eyes. She is wearing earrings, scrunchie and have big orange flower at her hairstyle. She is wearing loose socks and red armband due to being Gardening Club Leader. Her Breastsize is 1.5 and her skirt is shorter than her friends skirts. Personality Among the personas currently in the game, she is Spiteful. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder of a student who has a low reputation, a student who is bullying her or Vicitima Geishisha, she will wink and compliment Ayano Aishi on her crime, then run off in order to not be considered an accomplice. She will not talk to Ayano the next day after this happens. If she witnesses the murder or corpse of any other student, she will leave the school and call the police. If she has her phone aimed at her, she will become annoyed and cover his face. She is able to participate in physical fights against murderers and her strengt is weak. Routine General At 7:05 AM, Odoroki enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she goes to the gardening club to tell Osore Yowaidesu that she has to water all flowers at school. At 7:25 she will peek at the Yoitowarui sisters in the hope to hear some gossips. at 8:00 AM, Odoroki walks into Classroom 2-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves the classroom at 1:00 PM and goes eat luch with other flower gosippers next to gardening club. Odoroki walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. She then heads to the Gardening club for gossip with Wittnesu Schanin, Vicitima Geishisha and Osore Yowaidesu Where stays there until rest of the day. Events Monday At 7:20 She Will go to the toilet. At 7:25 she will hear footsteps and will hide in one of the cabins. Because of that she will be obstackle for killing Vicitima, Odoroki is not danger but her scream will avoid Osore and Mura and they will check the toilet. Background Odoroki Misutikken is a Leader of flowers gossipers. At start of the school year she was not enemy with Vicitima, but after the time they start serious drama which continues to this day. Yandere chan is able to Befriend Vicitima by kidnapping Odoroki and forcing her parents to rewrite her to another school, throwing away the Odoroki from school or destroying the reputation of Odoroki to the extent that she will stop going to school. Odoroki is bad pearson, she is manipulator, homophobic and racist girl, She enjoy peoples that she dislike suffering pain. Odoroki is spoiled and broken girl, She think that she deserve everything, however, it must be admitted that due to her beauty and manipulati on skills, she gained much more support than Vicitima. She love gossip about other people. Task Odoroki want to Yandere Chan spread rumours about Vicitima. after accepting the task Ayano will have to gossip about Vicitima with 5 people. Relationships Vicitima Geishisha Vicitima and Odoroki used to be friends at start of the School, but suddenly Odoroki starts treat Vicitima like garbage and they starts very Big drama. They both hate each other but hang out Every club meating. If Odoroki Will see Vicitima being murderes or her corpse, She Will be happy and run from the School without calling cops. Osore Yowaidesu Odoroki and Osore are best friends, they are making undivided duo. Osore think every Odoroki idea is great, and she does everything that her friend want. However Odoroki care about Osore and help her as much as she can. They always have a lot of topic about other people to discuss. They have never be in any conficlt between theyself. Osore is substitute leader of flower gossipers and gardening club, what mean Odoroki trust her more than other girls in gardening club. Mura Kokoromi Odoroki hate Mura almost as much as she hate Vicitima. She offend Mura due to her bisexuality. Odoroki will always find a opportunity to humiliate her. Janki Enchanto Odoroki hate Janki, and he hate her too. She always tell him that he is not a real man and he is loser. She humiliates him, insults him and gossip about him. If Yandere Chan will matchmake Vicitima and Janki, Odoroki will be happy because she will start ruining Vicitima reputation to Janki level. Wittnesu Schanin Wittnesu and Odoroki get along, they both love volleyball, they also have the urge to talk about other people. Imari Byakuya They are friends, and they enjoy gossiping about people. Trivia after all Flower gossipers + Mura Gallery Toilet peeking.png Toilet peeking 2.png Flowwer gossipers changing shoes.png Flower gossipers walk.png Flowers gossipers walk 2.png Odoroki and Osore activities.png Odoroki peeking.png Flower gossipers lunch.png Flower gossipers after school.png Category:Students Category:Gardening Club Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Spiteful Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Mean Girls Category:Heterosexual Category:Dramatic Category:Weak